Rifle
The Rifle or Country Rifle is a basic lever-action repeating rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' The Rifle takes the form of a and is depicted as a scope-less sniper rifle, based on its in-game categorization. The Rifle may be easily mistaken as an rather than firearm, possibly due to the quieter noise it makes. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' Hitting the aim button with this won't invoke an auto-target reticule, but instead skips straight to a free-aim mode. Its per-bullet damage rate is behind only to the Sniper Rifle, Minigun, and Desert Eagle (at Gangster level and up), where it mostly takes 2 hits to kill enemies in normal health. However, given its lack of a lock-on feature and slow reloading, it is not a good choice for beginners, but it does earn its keep in the hands of a decent marksman. The lack of the scope may possibly mean a disadvantage on long-range assaults, but this allows for a better field of view when aiming, allowing the player to detect any oncoming enemies. This rifle is surprisingly very accurate, despite the lack of usable scope. In PS2 version, CJ can also move while aiming the gun (a feature that isn't featured to the Sniper Rifle there). However without expert use and timing, this rifle is relatively hard for hitting moving targets at longer distance, especially since muzzle velocity (bullet's travelling speed) is also applied during free-aim mode (where the bullets will take time to land on targets depending on the range's length), forcing the player to aim the reticule ahead the enemy's predicted movement for successive shots. The rifle sometimes fail to detect enemy's "hitboxes", where players may have aimed and fired the gun precisely on target but the bullet will just pass through them, missing the shot. This bug is less likely to occur if fired on enemy's chest and stomach however. One signature advantage of this gun is if it hits the center part of the enemy's torso back or front, it will knock them to the ground (similar to shotguns in close range), giving players valuable time to retreat or to finish them off with another shot before they stand up again. Doing this against crouching enemies might be difficult. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' *In The Truth's mission Body Harvest, Carl Johnson needs to rob a Combine Harvester from The Farm, just north of The Truth's farm in Leafy Hollow. The survivalists will start shooting Carl with Rifles and attacking with Shovels. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' *Mulholland, Los Santos - Beside the pool in the rear of a house west of the Mulholland Safehouse. Said house is the one closest to a very high bridge. *Back o' Beyond, Flint County - On a rock formation. *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Near the southwest corner of Corvin Stadium. However it is unreachable as the rifle spawns behind the Corvin Stadium walls. See picture below. *Available to buy at any Ammu-Nation store for $1,000 upon completion of Body Harvest. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' * The Rifle has three weapon skills defined in the game's files, however only one is used in the game. But if the player uses the "Max Weapon Stats" cheat, a notification will say "Rifle - Hitman level reached." * The rifle lacks the cocking animation. Instead, a cocking sound is played and the shooter just stands still until it is ready to fire again. Also, no shells are ejected in each "cock". * Uniquely, unlike other firearms in general, the rifle doesn't emit muzzle flash when fired. However if the infinite ammo cheat is enabled, the muzzle flash will appear. In addition, CJ will also fire the gun way faster by ignoring the cocking delay as a result of activating the cheat code, making this gun more effective against a horde of enemies. * There is a glitch where if the player presses the aim button and then enters a motorcycle, the close-up aim view stays on, and the gray reticle stays in place in the middle of the screen. Exiting the motorcycle makes the view go back to normal. * In the game's internal files, the Rifle is called "cuntgun". It may be a possible misspelling of "country/county gun", or done deliberately as part of Rockstar's crude humor. * Interestingly, the Rifle cannot be aimed in first person view, but it is possible on the mobile version by tapping the target button. * The rifle is the only gun that will not trigger a wanted level if CJ points the rifle at a police officer while other guns will result in a 1-star wanted level, making the police officer proceed to shoot CJ on sight. ** This is also applies for armed gangsters. Image Gallery Rifle-GTASA-Icon.png|HUD icon. Rifle-Aim-GTASAMobile.png|The Rifle aimed in first person view on mobile version. HiddenRifle-GTASA-CorvinStadium.jpg|The unreachable Rifle located "inside" the Corvin Stadium through Blue Hell. See Also *Musket - A similar weapon featured in a DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} es:Rifle de:Unterhebelgewehr Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Sniper Rifles